The Anniversary
by Mitch
Summary: Nagi returns on the anniversary of Mihoshi's death.


  
The Anniversary  
by Mitch   
wells17@gte.net  
  
Summary: Nagi returns on the anniversary of Mihoshi's death.  
  
It had been a year since the Masaki family lost Mihoshi.   
Everyone still lived their lives, even though they missed Mihoshi  
and her antics. What kept them happy was that she left a legacy with  
Tenchi and Kiyone.   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka had now adjusted to Tenchi going out with   
Kiyone. They were mad at first, but later realized that they were   
happy together and there needed to be some happiness left in the house.  
  
Sasami and Washu always told themselves that this is how   
Mihoshi would want things to be, her two closest friends finding   
happiness without her.  
  
Nobuyuki always teased them for how far they were going.   
Katushito was overall pleased with his grandson's choice.  
  
Kiyone was happy, but also concerned. She sometimes wondered if  
she had stolen Tenchi from Ryoko or Ayeka. Also, was it only the   
tragedy that brought them together? She was comfortable and she really   
liked him, but were they doing the right thing?  
  
Kiyone wondered about this on the morning of the anniversary  
of Mihoshi's death. At breakfast, she felt better after talking with   
Tenchi. He was so good at easing her pain.  
  
-----  
Ryoko went into the woods after breakfast. She never completely  
got over losing Tenchi. Also, she still blamed herself for what  
happened to Mihoshi. If only she acted a little sooner...  
  
Just then, Ryoko saw a familar spaceship overhead. Her eyes  
narrowed. Here we go again, she thought.  
  
-----  
"So, we'll be visiting Mihoshi's grave this afternoon?" asked  
Kiyone.  
  
"Yeah," answered Tenchi, "You know, I've noticed that Dad misses  
her. He really liked her."  
  
"Your dad likes all of us," said Kiyone, "I...see your point,   
though. Tenchi? Do you think that...the two of them...could   
have...?"  
  
"I...don't know. I mean, I wouldn't have expected it but...look  
at us now."  
  
-----  
"Well, Ryoko," said Nagi, "it's good to see you again."  
  
"Look," said Ryoko, "any other time is alright, but not today!  
Mihoshi died a year ago today. I'm just not in the mood."  
  
"That blond GP cop? I...wouldn't have thought...what about the  
others?"  
  
"They're fine, just in grief. But I lost Tenchi to...Kiyone."  
  
"Kiyone? Well, there's no shame in being beaten by the best,  
Ryoko."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so...HEY! Alright! Now I'm ticked!"  
  
-----  
Tenchi and Kiyone were in the woods, enjoying the senery...and   
heard the sounds of a lightsword fight.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"And someone else."  
  
When they got to their destination, they saw the bounty hunter  
Nagi holding an unconcious Ryoko. They were being beamed unto the   
spaceship Ken-Ohki.  
  
"Don't mind me. I'm just taking my bounty and leaving."  
  
-----   
Ryoko's head was pounding when she awoke. She remembered the   
nightmares about Kiyone laughing at her. She tried to dismiss it.   
She had been dealing with everything admirably, but ever since Tenchi  
got closer to Kiyone, she had felt rejected. Ayeka had told her that  
she felt the same way. Still, Ryoko had known Tenchi longer. She   
always felt that she deserved him. Actually, she felt broken hearted,  
afraid that Tenchi didn't care about her at all...  
  
-----  
"Tenchi, you are not going out there alone!"  
  
"It's my responsibility, Kiyone. Besides, every since that fight  
with that other space pirate, I...I can't let it happen again!"  
  
"You're not the only one!"  
  
Tenchi froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean...I don't want it to happen again either. Also, this  
is still my jurisdiction. Besides, we've...been doing everything else   
together."  
  
Tenchi smiled.  
  
-----  
  
Later, the Yagami was in space with Tenchi and Kiyone. They found  
Ken-Ohki and made contact.  
  
"Nagi, this is detective Kiyone..."  
  
"I know who you are. I also know who you want, but I have a   
reward to collect."  
  
"Nagi, if you don't surrender, we will attack."  
  
"You wouldn't dare sink us. If you shoot us down you lose Ryoko  
and there's a little cabbit at home that has a crush on mine. So, the   
odds are in my favor. Ken-Ohki, FIRE!"  
  
Ken-Ohki's blasts rocked Yagami. Tenchi knew that Nagi was right.  
They were stalemated.  
  
"Kiyone, I..."  
  
Kiyone held Tenchi's hand and looked at him.  
  
"It's okay. Whatever happens..."  
  
She didn't have to finish her sentence. Enough was said by the   
smile between them.   
  
-----  
  
Ryoko saw them and thought to herself. She should have realized   
it sooner. Tenchi and Kiyone belonged to each other, but they both  
still cared about her. This reminded Ryoko about a time when Tenchi   
explained "friendship" to her. Being os solitary most of her life,  
Ryoko always got "friendship love" and "romantic love" confused with   
each other. Now, she was starting to understand it...and no way  
she was going to let Nagi waste her friends!  
  
Ryoko gathered all the energy she had broke loose from her bonds.  
She grabbed a surprised Nagi and put her sword to her neck.  
  
"Let. My. Friends. Go."  
  
"'Friends'? But they..."  
  
"-sigh- Tenchi was never mine to begin with. Besides, only a   
friend would go out this far to rescue me."  
  
"... Alright..."  
  
-----  
Later, Nagi let Ryoko get on Yagami and flew off, wishing all  
of them a safe trip home. Tenchi and the girls were surprised at her  
behavior, but they thought little of it.   
  
At home, they all payed tribute to Mihoshi's gravestone, which was  
placed next to the grave of Acheka, Tenchi's mother.   
  
At home, Tenchi passed Ryoko who told him, "You two are lucky.  
Don't botch it."  
  
Tenchi didn't quite get it, but Ryoko smiled and teleported away.  
  
Kiyone came into the room, looking nervious.   
  
"Tenchi? I have to tell you something. I admit, I've had my  
doubts about us. I've been wondering how much is a shared tragedy  
and how much is our feelings for each other, but today, I think I know  
the truth. I'm...very happy to have you, Tenchi. In fact, I think...  
I would want to have your child."  
  
"Kiyone..."  
  
"Not this soon," she said with a smile, "but...I'll follow you  
anywhere."  
  
"I'm glad," said Tenchi as he reached into his pocket and pulled   
out a little black box. "Because..."  
  
He opened the box and Kiyone understood and pecked him on th   
cheek.  
  
END   
  



End file.
